List of Episodes
Main Category: Episodes The following is a list of episodes, premium content, and side stories released for Cause of Death. Volumes Volumes are the main storyline for the game. Each volume usually has 8 episodes, also known as chapters, and recently started to include a mid-season interlude. Each episode airs for one week, starting from Monday and ending on Sunday. A typical volume takes a little over 2 months to finish airing. Side Stories Between every volume, a two part episode is released. These episodes, called side stories, are about different characters solving cases. Special Short Story Collections *'Love and Bullets': Mal and Natara stranded in the woods... A truth serum released in the crime lab... A deranged killer with delusions of divinity! See these stories and more in this special Short Story Collection! *First Date, First Kiss, First Kill: In this short story collection, see what happens when Ken asks Amy out, follow Mal and Natara as they crash a royal wedding, and flashback to another case featuring Detective Maria Yeong and Captain Jacob Fallon! *'Buried Secrets, Buried Lives': In this special collection, follow Mal and Natara as they take a trip to Hawaii, flashback to the most difficult choice Mal has had to make working a case, and see what happens when Natara's father calls Mal in for a favor! Premium Content *'Your Case: The Missing Child': A woman's child goes missing. It's up to you to get to the bottom of it. *'Secret Files': Find out all the criminals, victims, character secrets and much more in this premium content. *'Cross-over Event:' What Happened to Colt? Part Two: Follow Colt's story. Part One is available on the "Episodes on Demand" section in the sister game: Surviviving High School *'Life Lessons, Deadly Desires': See what happens when Mal and Natara share a personal moment at Neha's college... Cheer as the precinct faces off against the Oakland PD... And, in a special flashback, see Eric Mills' first ever kill! Holiday Specials *'Halloween Special: Dead Man Walking, Part 1': Zombies! Slashers! Haunted Houses! Oh my! This Halloween, all your friends from Cause of Death are getting seriously spooky! Plus, check out everyone's fun new costumes! *Halloween Special: Dead Man Walking, Part 2: The Exterminator haunts the walls of the Marlowe Mansion! But is he a ghost... Or is something else going on? Plus, the precinct Halloween party! See Ken, Amy, Kai, and Maria in their awesome new costumes! *A Cause of Death Christmas:' '''Find out how the Cause of Death cast spends their holidays! *Valentine's Short Story Collection: See what happens when the gang investigates a comic convention, and when Mal and Natara get locked in a playboy millionaire's vault! *'Halloween Special: Undying Love': In this special holiday short story pack, three different cases on three different Halloweens converge to reveal the shocking motive behind a serial body snatcher! *'A Fallon Family Christmas (Cross-over)''': Will Denni Fallon have a good Christmas when her Uncle Mal comes to town with his new girlfriend?